Equestrian spartan
by sonicthunderlane
Summary: Im making a new series called an equestrian spartan. Its about a human that also is a pony that can shift shape into a different version of himself at any time. His name is Tyler lane who is a spartan in the UNSC. The pony characters from my little pony friendship is magic, fight along side with the Spartans in halo: reach in epic battles across the universe. Plasma tail(the pony v


**chapter 1. The landscape was barren, and full of debris from the banshee crashes. We managed to hold back the elites and fodders, but after the suicide squads came, survival has become the main objective, forcing us to leave the main objective behind. Most of my earth pony troops were killed or captured. The Generals were now after me; behind them were Ghost, Jackals, and many other elites. I flew as fast as I could but before I even left the ground my wing was slashed by an energy sword. My body fell onto the ground and I was surrounded. One of the spec-ops elites jumped on top of me, attempting to stab me. Plasma built up through my body and exiting out my hooves, filling the elites head with radiation, killing him. "Rainbow Dash, where's that air support!?" i yelled out.  
The radio was silent at first but then i got a response. Suddenly out of nowhere, thousands of pegasi flew over my head including spec-op pegasi, firing at the enemy with plasma swords and machine guns. we finally had the upper hoof and the covenant fell back. "Hows that for extreme air support Tyler? "Rainbow Dash said" "pretty good for an entire covenant army" i said happily. Every pony went back to base including myself. While we were flying back we picked up the other ponies as well as the other ground troops. I was eating in the mess hall, there i met a newbie named firefly. she was a part of the S.O.P.T/spec-ops pegasi team. i wanted to sit next to her but i didn't, because the only human in the equestrian army. Everypony else was used to me and other humans. be she was new so i wasn't sure how she would react. Instead i sat down with Rainbow Dash and Spitfire. "Hey girls you did great out there today" i said thankfully. "Awe it was nothing really, just another day of slaying grunts "she replied. "Who's the new mare by the way?" "Oh i don't know her, but her names firefly" i said. at the end of the day every pony went off to bed. I stayed up a little bit thinking about the newbie alot for some reason. I felt like I had a crush on her strangely, although i didn't even see her that much. The rest of the night I spent my time watching to royal guards from the bedroom window. I was about to finally sleep until the announcer called for an overnight mission. I was surprised because most of the spec-ops were already out on the battlefield and its 1:03 in the morning. "Why would they send more troops for a spec-ops mission?" "This doesn't make any sense!" we all got suited up and headed out into the mountains. I was about to go with the rest of the squad until I was separated by Master Chief. "Where are you going?" I didn't know why he wanted me to come with him but it seemed important. He told me that it was about this sabotage thing with the covenant or something.  
chapter 2.  
"So Chief why did you want me to come with you on this mission, instead of following my own squad?" I asked. He answered. "I need someone to watch me from the skies at all times and you're the perfect one to do it" He gives me a sniper rifle and tells me to fly to the top of one of the surrounding mountains. I leave master chief behind and fly up to the mountain. When I get there I see something that worries me. An entire covenant fleet stretching off into the distance. "Oh crap" I get on my radio. "Uhh Master chief we have a problem!" He answers. "Yes what is it? "Oh well it's an entire covenant fleet" i said."good that means we're almost to our objective" "wait what do you mean?" i asked. "were gonna get on that ship and sabotage its troop forces and i need you,Tyler to kill the guards in the pod bay doors" "well ok but how are we gonna get into the ship?" "theres only one faster and safer way in, the same way the covenant troops got out" Chief said. we were sitting on the mountain sides looking up at the massive super carriers along with transport vehicles flying over us. an AI named Cortana pops out as a hologram from a small chip."instead of going through all of the ground troop defences and setting of an alarm i recommend making a direct teleportable line into the ships data field" she said smartly. "so in other words we can just teleport into the supercarriers deck room?" i said."who are you?" she asked."i'm Tyler lane, leader of the spec-ops pegasi team" "well nice to meet you" she teleport into the ship and when we get there i fall on my head. before i could get back up on my feet Master chief falls on to me from the ceiling."cortona u suck at teleportation!" "Twilight sparkle is much better at this than you, sorry" i say with a smirk. after making fun of Cortana's lack of conveniences we continue into a mass array of hallways and open rooms. i spot and elite General guarding the door. Master Chief looks at me awkwardly and looks back at the elite."well?" he asks."oh right sorry i thought u were going" i sneak through the hallway up against the walls. the elite looked to its left almost looking at me at an angle. i came up behind him and took out my shank i moved my foot and it made a loud squeak noise. It turns around and roars at me, i get my sword out and the elite counteracts aggressively attempting to stab me missing many times putting holes in the floor. this time he did not miss and i broke my gun blocking the blow. "awwww crap get over here" i said punching the elite. Master Chief runs over and shoots the elite in the head while pinning him on the floor. before we killed the elite he set an alarm on the coms. "shit they're everywhere!" Master chief yelled. "don't worry a have a little trick in my blood that will save us hehehe yeaaa" i said in a weird evil voice."oh and you might want to lock you armor up for this hehe"**


End file.
